Everything
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Drabbles. Songfics. Spiritshipping. Porque tú eres todo lo que quiero, eres todo lo que necesito. Tú lo eres todo... todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece, así como tampoco lo hacen sus personajes. Los créditos de la canción son únicamente para Lifehouse y su compañía discográfica, yo sólo la tomé con fines de entretenimiento.

**

* * *

****Everything I.**

Bajo el yugo de Yubel me sentía a salvo, no había más dolor o incertidumbre, sentimientos que había experimentado nada más llegar a aquella extraña dimensión. Era tan fácil sólo existir así, pagando el único precio de darle mi cuerpo a ella, nada me importaba ya... o eso creí, hasta que te tuve frente a mí nuevamente. Tu voz era tan distante, casi pensé haberla soñado cuando la escuché. Era un eco cálido, algo que me daba esperanza, pero ¿era real?

_Me encuentro aquí, háblame._

Seguías llamándome una y otra vez, tu voz era algo que yo no podía ignorar, así fuese un sueño o una pesadilla. Pensé que jamás volvería a verte, pero cuando me decidí a abrir los ojos, estabas frente a mí, desesperado quizá, dolido también, pero tan sólido que pensé podría tocarte, estaba muy equivocado, Yubel seguía teniendo el control sobre mí, ¿cómo decirte que podía oírte? ¿De verdad podría salvarme de la oscuridad?

_Quiero sentirte, necesito oírte._

No necesité hacer nada y me reprendí mentalmente cuando tú me salvaste, como siempre lo hacías, como con Giese... mi alma y la tuya se fusionaron brevemente cuando decidiste tomar al Dragón Arcoiris para obtener la victoria y sentí un júbilo tan grande que no puedo explicarlo con simples palabras. Nuevamente nuestro combo, nuestra unión nos había salvado.

_Tú eres la luz que me guía al lugar_

Yubel me dejó caer, estaba tan agotado que cuando sentí el duro suelo chocar contra mi piel, no hice ningún sonido o cualquier cosa para ayudarme, me sentía bien a pesar de todo y no pude dejar de pensar en que eras mi héroe, pensamiento que se reforzó cuando corriste hacia mí, alejándome de la carta bomba que sin duda habría acabado con mi mísera existencia. Dirigí mis ojos a los tuyos y contuve el impulso de besarte en esos momentos, porque me bastaba la sólida presencia de tus manos sobre mis hombros y de tus ojos escudriñando los míos, por fin estaba en paz, por fin era libre, aunque tú no lo fueras y yo no lo supiera en ese entonces.

_Donde encuentro paz otra vez._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Sip, como les había dicho, tengo muchos proyectos spiritshipping todavía para molestar :3. Éste está basado en la canción Everything de Lifehouse, son varios drabbles, como seis, con los párrafos de la canción entremezclados en la historia, pueden distinguirlos porque los pedazos de la canción están en letra cursiva. Amo esta canción, aunque en realidad no sea romántica y esté dedicada a Dios nuestro señor. En fin, espero que les agrade, aún con todo. Este fue un POV de Johan, del capítulo, hmmm, no recuerdo muy bien, pero me parece que del 153, ya me corregirán si me equivoco, en el cual Juudai salva a Johan de Yubel antes de irse a su pelea contra ella.

No prometo actualizar rápido porque tengo cosas qué hacer y a veces la inspiración no me da (todos los drabbles van a ser diferentes :3), pero tampoco voy a dejar esto tirado, al menos una vez a la semana subiré algo, lo juro. Igual es cortito x'D.

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece, así como tampoco lo hacen sus personajes. Los créditos de la canción son únicamente para Lifehouse y su compañía discográfica, yo sólo la tomé con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Everything II.**

Me gritaste que no mirara a sus ojos con una desesperación que llegó a sorprenderme, sabía que él era peligroso, pero, extrañamente, quería saber qué podía ver Fujiwara en mí, necesitaba una confirmación... te desobedecí, a pesar de tu angustia.

_Tú eres la fuerza que me mantiene en pie._

Sus penetrantes ojos avanzaron a mi alma, leyendo los rincones más profundos, esos que pensé sólo yo conocía y de los cuales siempre tuve miedo. Y allí, detrás de mi única familia, mis bestias gemas, pude ver tu imagen y reconocer tu cabello alborotado y castaño, además de tu sonrisa confiada. Mis mayores temores y anhelos eran ciertos: tú eras mi punto débil, mi todo.

_Eres la esperanza que mantiene mi fe._

Recorrí tus facciones con la duda crispando mi rostro, leyendo si creerías en las razones que había dado Fujiwara para que tú estuvieses en mi inconsciente, ésas de que quería vencerte, porque temía que te dieras cuenta de que otra era la realidad, porque tú no estabas tan arraigado a mí por un simple duelo, había mucho más escondido...

_Eres la luz de mi alma._

Tenía miedo de tu reacción, pero lograste apaciguarme cuando volví a encontrarme con tus ojos chocolates, confiabas en mí tanto como yo en ti, estabamos en eso juntos y no importaba nada más. Aún si te habías dado cuenta, eso tendríamos que hablarlo después, ya habría mucho tiempo... Sonreí confiado, empezando con la treta, animado por una extraña esperanza que había nacido en mí al no sentir ningún rechazo.

_Eres mi propósito._

Quizá tenía miedo de tu reacción, pero eso no era suficiente como para lograr minar mis sentimientos. Porque yo estaba seguro de mi futuro, quizá siempre lo estuve; y mi futuro era estar a tu lado, como un amigo, como un compañero, como un amante... como tú quisieras, pero siempre ahí para ti, Juudai.

_Tú lo eres todo._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Este fue el primer capítulo de Everything que escribí x'D. El segundo párrafo de la canción x'D y del cual se desprendió la idea de esta serie de drabbles. Pues, ¿qué decir? Está basado en el capítulo 175-176, cuando Fujiwara trata de manipular a Johan y éste lo engaña, haciéndole creer que está en contra de Juudai. Menciono también lo del miedo al futuro porque Darkness en sí, se basa en los miedos de las personas a sus posibles futuros, como Asuka temiendo ser una pésima profesora; Sho, creyendo que nunca podrá llegar a igualar el legado de su hermano; Manjoume... etc. Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo será un POV también, pero esta vez de Juudai.

Gracias por leer :3 y por los comentarios.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything III.**

La esperanza de saber que sigues vivo me mantiene en pie. Quiero creerlo, puedo sentirlo. Probablemente todos piensan que estoy loco, porque apenas acabamos de conocernos, pero eso a mí no me importa, iré a buscarte, así tenga que vagar en todas las dimensiones, no voy a parar hasta encontrarte.

_Tú calmas las tormentas y me das descanso._

Aún sigue fresco en mi memoria el recuerdo, no... los momentos, tantos que nisiquiera puedo contarlos, en los cuales tú me has brindado tu amistad. En mi duelo contra el Profesor Cobra, tú fuiste el único que me apoyó y me gritó que siguiera adelante. Si no hubiese sido por tu voz, que rompió el silencio y con ello mis dudas, quién sabe qué hubiese sido de mí, que ya veía todo perdido.

_Tú me sostienes con las manos._

Johan, donde quiera que estés, te prometo que voy a encontrarte. Para poder ser yo quien te conforte, como cuando tuve aquella pesadilla y lo primero que vi al despertar fue tu semblante lleno de solidaridad. Quiero que esta vez sea lo contrario, que cuando abras tus ojos me veas a mí y sientas lo mismo que yo al verte: que soy tu salvación, tu todo, tu puerto seguro. Porque eso eres tú para mí. Y si, por un descuido, termino siendo yo el que necesite ayuda, entonces sé, egoístamente, que estarás ahí, como siempre lo has estado.

Ser egoísta... creo que eso es parte del amor.

_Tú no me dejarás caer._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, este pequeño drabble está basado en el capítulo... no estoy segura, por el 138-142, me parece que se llama "Abranse puertas de las dimensiones" o algo así. Juudai está situado frente al portal que lo llevará al otro mundo, no sabe que hay ahí, pero su única certeza recae en que Johan está vivo. Eso es lo que quise plasmar al escribir este drabble. Espero que lo encuentren ameno y que les guste, muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos :3.

Nos vemos, gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything IV.**

El duelo de apertura para el torneo Disclosure había terminado, pero yo aún me sentía eufórico. Estreché tu mano con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas y mi corazón palpitó un poquito más rápido al sentir tu tacto. Había algo diferente en ti, Johan, algo que aún ahora no puedo explicar y que logra que una sonrisa se extienda por mi rostro. Algo que yo deseaba descubrir, poseer.

_Tú me robas el corazón..._

Es posible que fuese nuestra extraña afinidad, nuestro vínculo con los espíritus de las cartas, o nuestra pasión por los duelos... no lo sé, pero me sentí bien a tu lado, _casi como en casa_, cuando ambos nos retiramos del recinto para seguir platicando. Era tan fácil, tan fluido, incluso más que hablar con Sho o Kenzan. Podía hablar contigo de todo, cartas, estrategias... Como si te hubiese conocido en otra vida, o como si fuéramos amigos de la infancia, a pesar de que era algo imposible, porque apenas llevaba pocas horas de haberte visto.

_Y te llevas mi aliento._

La luz del crepúsculo bañaba tu rostro suavemente y seguíamos charlando. Me indicabas cómo y cuándo usar algunas cartas, mientras yo admiraba tu deck legendario. Casi no sentía el flujo del tiempo mientras miraba tus ojos, había también algo en ellos... era como desconectarse del mundo tan pronto te decidías a mirarlos, eso y el sonido de tu voz lograban atontarme, me sentía feliz de tener a alguien que me comprendiera, que no buscaba nada de mí como los otros, ante los cuales necesitaba ser un _aniki o un héroe_, era fácil pasar el tiempo a tu lado y lo comprobé al ver de reojo a Sho y los demás parloteando algo que me sonó como un: "Parece que se ha olvidado de nosotros."

_¿Acaso me dejarás entrar?_

Algo en mí me indicaba que había mucho más dentro de aquél encuentro fortuito, tanto bueno como malo. Aquella corriente eléctrica que se deslizó por mi brazo mientras te estrechaba la mano, el repentino tamborileo de mi corazón al luchar contra ti, la sonrisa satisfecha en tu rostro y en el mío... eso no podía ser únicamente coincidencia. Podría decir que decidí ser tu amigo, pero sería una mentira: Lo decidió mi corazón... así como también decidió dejar a los otros a un lado. Porque estando contigo, no necesitaba, ni quería a los demás.

_¿Acaso me llevarás más profundo ahora?_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Esta estrofa me costó mucho trabajo. Tenía la idea, pero no sabía cómo desarrollarla, así que ustedes me dirán si quedó tan profundo como yo quería, si se nota por qué relacioné la frase "me llevarás más profundo ahora?" con el final del capítulo 107 y con lo que sucedió en general (Juudai olvidándose un poco de sus amigos). Ya le quedan dos capítulos a este fanfic. Pero pueden sugerir canciones de las que quieran que haga algo similar. La siguiente es fairytale, un mini long fic si es que eso es posible x'DD.

Gracias por todo su apoyo y por leer.

Tendremos el próximo capítulo el viernes, aún no me decido de quién será el POV.

Mientras tanto, como ya dejé en mis otros fanfics, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Balance de Poder, Imperfection y Doce Piedras Gemas.

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Every V.**

Cuando mis ojos vislumbraron tu cuerpo recostado en el suelo, indefenso, dolorido y semi-inconsciente, no pude evitar que un cosquilleo recorriera mi estómago. Sentía como si el aire se hubiese hecho más puro, como si todo fuese aún más brillante, a pesar de estar sumidos en la oscuridad de aquél eclipse permanente. Mi búsqueda había terminado, después de tantos sufrimientos, de tantos enemigos, por fin te veía ahí, Johan, por fin podría tocarte, hablarte.

_¿Y cómo es que puedo pararme aquí, junto a ti..._

Me acerqué hacia ti y te liberé de las gruesas cadenas que te aprisionaban, estabas todo maltrecho y no dijiste una sola palabra mientras trataba de ponerte en pie. El pánico se apoderó poco a poco de mi corazón, mezclándose también con otro sentimiento, uno más intenso y confuso. Extrañamente, no me sentía como siempre que estaba tu lado. El brillo que antes había visto a mi alrededor estaba volviéndose opaco, casi sumiéndome en la oscuridad nuevamente. No había tampoco ese sentimiento de calidez al sentir tu brazo alrededor de mis hombros o tu respiración agitada a mi lado.

_y no ser movido por ti?_

Empecé a temer de mí mismo, de los sentimientos que creía se habían desvanecido al estar tanto tiempo separados. ¿Podría ser, como habían dicho mis amigos, solamente un capricho? ¿Quería verte sólo porque me sentía culpable? ¿Había emprendido aquél viaje sólo por el egoismo de sentirme mejor?

_¿Me lo podrías decir?_

La risa de alguien me sacó de mis cavilaciones, mientras trataba de decidir cómo salir de ese lugar y entonces, como si de un fantasma se tratase, desapareciste de mis brazos, atacado por el monstruo que se reía mientras caminaba hacia mí. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que te había confundido, de que ese pobre muchacho al cual habían asesinado frente a mis propios ojos no era mi Johan. Porque, sin duda alguna, tú no habrías muerto tan fácilmente. Y porque, solamente tú podías lograr los sentimientos que aquejaban a mi atormentada alma al descubrir el engaño, sentimientos que el falso Johan no había despertado en mí y que me habían hecho temer el haberte olvidado. Ésos de querer venganza y destrucción para quienes me habían engañado y habían matado. Esos que me daban esperanza y calidez al pensar que no estaba todo perdido, que añoraban los días en los cuales simplemente paseabamos por la Academia charlando. Esos que siempre deseban algo más. Algo que, sin duda, obtendría en su momento.

_¿Cómo podría ser algo mejor que esto?_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Éste no me gusta ni me convence, porque no quedó como yo quería. Además, manejé muy irónicamente "¿Cómo podría ser algo mejor que esto?" siento que soy cruel con Juudai TOT. La relación, para quienes no entendieron, dado que estoy segura que este drabble quedó pésimo, entre las palabras: "¿Y cómo es que puedo pararme aquí, junto a ti, y no ser movido por ti?" la quise hacer en el sentido de que Juudai se siente de una manera cuando está con Johan y cuando encontró al falso no se sintió así, no sé si me doy a entender :S. Este drabble está basado en un capítulo, aunque ni dea cuál, estará por el 140 y 150. Ya saben, cuando Brron lo engaña -w-.

El siguiente capítulo es el último y juro que va a estar mejor que éste. Ya tengo otro proyecto similar a este, se llama "Our song" y son, nuevamente drabbles, con pequeños trozos de canciones de Skillet, lo publicaré la semana que viene, aunque no sé cuando, por si a alguien le interesa.

Gracias por su apoyo y por leer.

Nos vemos el lunes.

PD. Ya están arriba los capítulos nuevos de Balance de Poder y Doce piedras gemas.

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**Everything VI.**

Noté cómo una sonrisa se desdibujaba en el rostro de Yubel, que estaba ciertamente preocupado. Yo no entendía la razón, aunque quizá se debía a que aún nos quedaba un largo camino que recorrer antes de terminar nuestro viaje y temía que yo me hubiese cansado. Negué con la cabeza antes sus pensamientos no expresados, empezando a caminar nuevamente, cuando él me tomó del brazo con decisión. Atiné a parpadear y entonces, inesperadamente, me abrazó, tan cariñosamente que mis lágrimas saltaron por mis ojos como lluvia, ¿por qué estaba llorando? Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por la sensación de comprensión y tras de ellos, apareció una imagen que me hizo sollozar aún más fuerte: Johan.

_Porque tú eres todo lo que quiero._

Hasta esos momentos no me había dado cuenta de cuánto lo extrañaba, a él y a mis amigos. Le había prometido volver antes de empezar mi duelo contra Yubel y ahora sabía que mi promesa estaba rota, ¿le dolería tanto como a mí? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya? ¿Años, meses? Y lo peor... ¿regresaríamos algún día? Me aferré aún más fuerte a Yubel, lo tenía a él, viviríamos eternamente peleando contra el mal, sin tiempo para nada más y aún así... necesitaba a Johan a mi lado.

_Tú eres todo lo que necesito._

Dejé que mi vista se posara sobre la de Yubel, quien seguía preocupado y visiblemente triste. Nuevamente me culpé por tanto sufrimiento que les causaba a todos. Él me sonrió tranquilizador, acunando mi rostro entre sus manos. Sentía tanto cariño por él, pero por Johan... no podía ni describir lo que sentía por Johan y él lo entendía. Asintió con una cabezada a la pregunta que había formulado en un arrebato de egoísmo, esa de que si podríamos regresar.

_Tú lo eres todo..._

Cuando volviéramos nada iba a ser igual, yo lo sabía a la perfección. No obstante, había algo que sí iba a perdurar, así tuviera yo que volver a hacerlo florecer, y eso sería mi amor por Johan.

_Todo._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Por fin, el último capítulo y me gustó mucho cómo quedó. Sobretodo porque NUNCA explicaron a dónde rayos estuvo Juudai cuando se fue con Yubel a su viaje para madurar (espero que Yubel no le haya tocado ni un solo pelo o lo mato!) Btw, ya lo manejo como hombre porque en su vida anterior, está confirmado, Yubel era un varón, en consiguiente, en YGO GX HAY YAOI, ¿por qué diántres entonces niegan el spiritshipping? Anyway, dejando mis locuras de lado, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo x'D. La razón por la cual Juudai regresó de su viaje con Yubel fue Johan, al menos para mí. No sé qué más decir, es tan triste despedirse de esta historia ;_;.

El viernes subiré una historia nueva parecida a esta, ya se los había comentado, en reemplazo a esta que ya acabó, se llama "Our songs", si les interesa espero verlas el viernes :3.

Gracias por haberme leído y seguido, así como también por los reviews.

Nos vemos en mis próximos proyectos, espero :3.

PD. Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Balance de Poder, Doce Piedras Gemas e Imperfection, por si gustan darse una vuelta.

Saludos.

Ja ne!


End file.
